


Fine lines and heartstrings

by HeadFullOfFantasy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Casual Sex, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Gavin does a job as a nude model, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Just an outline for the actual story, Light Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nines is an artist, Oops, Panic Attacks, Richard Stern aka Nines, This is just was supposed to be a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfFantasy/pseuds/HeadFullOfFantasy
Summary: "You are cute when you sleep. Not cursing for once." The smirk becomes smug."Shut up. I'm not cute." Against his will, he is blushing again. Nines leans forward to connect their lips and interweaves his fingers with Gavin's that are still resting on those big hands with these fingers he is so skilful with, be it at drawing or making Gavin come undone under their touches.Gavin, like most students, is short of money so he decides to accept a job as a nude model for the art course. What he doesn't expect is to meet an absolutely gorgeous man that is exactly his type. His interest is sparked when he notices, the dark-haired student almost doesn't have to look at him to draw. The glances he sends Gavin the following days on the campus though, drive him crazy. When they somehow end up in an affair, Gavin decides this is just casual, harmless sex. Nothing more than that. Definitely not more than that. At least that's what he tries to tell himself until he finds something on Nines' desk.Now with beautifulartby the dearalicetallula!! Thank you so much!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Fine lines and heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just the outline for the story. It was supposed to be a drabble for a headcanon, but my lovely friends on discord encouraged me to go on ... three hours later this was born. I wrote this on discord in the middle of the night, so some parts may still sound a little scampered and that's why it's written in present tense. ^^
> 
> The boys are like 20ish in this story, but we imagined them to look young. These awesome drawings by [Konia](https://twitter.com/_Konia_/status/1181547600266301440) and [CreatureXIII](https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1049379366738825216) are how we thought Gavin to look like in this :D 
> 
> Disclaimers: -Unwanted groping at the beginning (not Nines)  
> -Panik attack  
> -Idiot sandwich Gavin Reed (Credit to Sun again for this beautiful description ;D)

Gavin needs the money, he tells himself as he undresses in front of 15 pairs of eyes studying his body. He awkwardly sits on the stool, shuffling a bit. This is embarrassing. He's just here because a friend told him he would be a great model and that there would be cash for it. It's not like he is prostituting himself or anything, this is a professional class of art students that is only interested in his anatomy, nothing else.

Still, the eyes on his skin feel weird and it makes him uncomfortable. One gaze makes his neck prickle and when he turns his head to the side, there are two intense blue eyes looking at him. It only lasts for a second before they flicker back to the paper. Gavin is taken aback by how beautiful that man is, but he tries to stop staring and put a neutral expression on his face.

The lesson drags on and he catches himself glancing over every few minutes, but he doesn't get a look on those eyes again. It seems like the man isn't looking at him anymore, but he is definitely drawing, what the hell? Everyone else studies his body closely and raises their gaze every few seconds, though not the one with the almost black hair and pale skin. He just focuses on his paper.

When the lesson ends, he stumbles from the stool and hurries to get dressed. The students are chatting with each other, but he tries to pack his stuff on the other end of the room. He doesn't belong here, he is no part of this group, only the object they needed to draw to pass this course. Gavin really wants to get out. There is this prickling feeling on his back again, but he doesn't turn around before leaving the room. He has enough of being stared at.

He doesn't get far though before someone presses him to the wall outside the building. What the fuck. He is so startled he just lets his bag drop and his eyes widen. One of the art students gropes him and it disgusts him as he is pinned to the wall. "Get off me!"

"What?", the other asks. "You were willing to get naked in there, why not here? You spread your legs quite nicely for someone that shy about his body."

Before Gavin gets the chance to push him away though, a fist collides with the assholes jaw and makes him stumble to the ground. "Leave him alone."

"Fuck you, Nines! You can't tell me what to do!" The glare of the dark-haired student from earlier cuts through the air like metal and makes the asshole shut up immediately. "I said, _leave_. It's disgusting how unprofessional you are."

The man walks away cursing after getting up from the ground. Now it's just the two of them alone in the alley on the campus.

"T-Thank you.", Gavin mumbles as he tries to collect his bag. He is embarrassed that someone saved his ass. He could have handled that alone.

"Are you okay?" There they are again. Those ice blue eyes fixating him, still kind of hard, though not angry.

"Yes, I am fine. You didn't need to do that.", Gavin growls, but the blush on his face gives away how flustered he actually is.

"That guy is a jackass, was about time he caught one." Gavin just rushes off. He just wants to get back to his crappy room. But the guy is following him with his hands in his pockets, tall as a tree. After a few minutes, he angrily turns around.

"Nines, right? Dude, just phck off, I don't need a bodyguard!"

The man just smiles a stupid sexy half smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go that direction too."

"No fucking way. You're just following me!"

'Nines' or whatever stupid name the other student goes by, comes closer. "Is it really that unlikely that we could both live in the same dormitory? Just like all students around here?" That silences Gavin. God, he's stupid. Nonetheless, he just growls again and turns around to stomp to the tall ugly building in front of them with this smirking motherfucker on his heels.

The next few days, Gavin is back in front of the art class. Why again did he agree to this for the whole project? Until everyone is finished it will probably take a few weeks. Ugh. And this idiot with the gorgeous blue eyes is just everywhere. In the dormitory, on the campus, in the cafeteria, everywhere. Only place he is safe from that stupid smirk that makes him blush every time, are his own lectures. But even there he can see that tall handsome figure outside the windows passing by every now and then and even Tina notices him drooling by now. She mocks him a bit for it, but eventually suggests Gavin should go for it. He is so touch starved and this idiot doesn't seem as bad as Gavin is describing him. So why not. He could use some dick again and the guy is hot as fuck.

The guy is definitely checking him out, but it drives Gavin crazy that he doesn't do anything about it! Just glances over, smirks and walks his way. So the next day he sees Nines lingering in the hallway in front of his room again, he goes over there and confronts him. Or better, he just straight up presses the handsome idiot against the wall in a sloppy kiss. And when Nines kisses back, he suddenly isn't grumpy anymore. Without a word they just stumble into Gavin's room and oh damn is this good. The fucker had already seen him naked four times, it was about time to repay that favour! Clothes drop to the floor and before Gavin can give it another thought he finds himself on his old creaking bed, legs spread and Nines sucking on his neck. The bed frame is way too small for both of them, but they don't care.

Nines fucks him into the mattress and it has to be the best pounding he received in a long time, if not ever as Gavin bites the sheets. The man just knows how to make him moan for more, forming him between his hands like one of that stupid sculptures of clay he makes in his lessons. Before Gavin knows what happens, he is addicted to those touches and the sight of Nines' beautiful naked body between his legs. And those kisses. He steals them between some of his lectures whenever he sees the idiot, in the alleys next to the campus buildings, on the hallway of the dormitory, just everywhere they can find a private area. Though they never talk about it. Yes, they stumble almost every day into one of their rooms, Gavin's fingers tangled in that dark hair, or one of them will knock on the other's door in the middle of the night. And yes, they will sleep next to each other after sex and maybe, just maybe had snuggled up a bit, but this stayed what it was. Casual fucking. One- or two or maybe even 20 night stands. It wouldn't be more. It couldn't be more.

Because Gavin knows how this will go otherwise. He will fall head over heels for that handsome asshole that somehow manages to worship him with his stupid hands and make him feel like the only fucking person on the planet with his stupid soft lips and phuuuuck. Gavin has a crush. His forehead just falls onto the table in the boring lecture as he realises.

Still, in the drawing lessons Nines is as professional as ever. He only looks at Gavin once, then starts drawing. And after the lesson, he will pull Gavin into one of storerooms and fuck him so good, the shorter one won't be able to walk without wincing the next days. One time after, Gavin collects all his courage and asks Nines how he is able to draw just with one look. The man just mumbles something about a photographic memory and gets up from the bed.

The next day, Gavin wakes up in Nines' bed again. His hair is messy and he is extremely tired, but the lack of warmth next to him causes him to wake up. "Nines?" He looks around the room, but the other student is nowhere to be seen. Only thing on the little table is a note saying 'Early lecture. Just close the door behind you.'. It's stuck to a cup of coffee and Gavin won't admit how it makes something in his chest flutter. He rolls out of bed, groaning as he reaches for the beverage. His eyes get caught on the portfolio that lays only a few feet away on the desk. He knows it so well by now because he always sees Nines with it in the drawing lessons. The man keeps it to himself though. Gavin never was allowed to have a peek inside. Now would be a chance. He really shouldn't, he thinks as he opens the folder. The first drawing is the one from the course. Drawn Gavin is looking directly at real Gavin with big eyes and a little blush on his cheeks. Every detail of his body is perfectly portrayed on the canvas, even his scars. The other students hadn’t exactly drawn Gavin, but used him as a reference for a perfected, idealised form of his body. Nines however had drawn _him_. With all his flaws and scars and irregularities and tiny freckles on his back. There had been put a lot of detail into his eyes, the scar on the bridge on his nose as well as the way his hair had fallen into his face that day. It makes real Gavin flush red as well, but it only increases as he turns over the papers. There is him, all grumpy, messy hair, clutching a coffee to go between his hands. Then him laughing, leaned against a tree next to Tina. And himself curled into the pillow, face relaxed as he sleeps and head rested on top of his own arm. His hair falls into his forehead and it's such a vulnerable pose, but drawn with so much detail you knew the artist must have seen the actual motive.

Gavin stares at the drawing of himself sleeping and a warm feeling bubbles in his stomach. Nines had drawn him more than just in the lesson. All the times Gavin had felt his eyes on him, Nines had been taking in the sight to draw him later on. Maybe this wasn't just a crush, but that he had already fallen hard for that art student. And maybe, just maybe there was a chance that he wasn't the only that wanted more than just casual sex.

There is this hope inside of Gavin. Hope that this could be more than just him longing for softly whispered words, gentle touches even outside of sex and maybe even them walking openly over the campus without having to hide behind bushes anymore. He wants this. This simplicity of Nines holding his hand in public.

So he waits. At least it is his day off, making it possible to stay in Nines' room. He doodles a little on his phone, writes down some stuff for his own lectures and texts with Tina, but his eyes wander back to the drawings over and over. This fluttering feeling inside of chest grows every time and those papers are his anchor to this blooming hope.

When Nines finally stumbles in after some hours, Gavin almost jumps, heart racing.

"Gav, you still here?" Nines asks surprised, but he doesn't look annoyed. "Was my day off and your bed is definitely more comfortable than mine. Prefer these sheets." He doesn't say that it is like that because they smell of Nines.

"Move over." Nines demands before plumping down next to him. His face looks exhausted and he stretches his fingers. "Man, they really want us to draw for 4 hours straight." He doesn't have to say that his hands hurt, Gavin can read that out of his posture by now. Raised shoulders, stretching his fingers, strains on his face. Carefully, Gavin takes Nines' hands in his and starts to massage the tension, slowly climbing up and down the arm and wrist.

Nines' eyes automatically fall shut and he grunts with pleasure as the tiny muscles start to loosen. It's so familiar to Gavin by now that he almost doesn't remember how it was before they were like this.

"Saw your drawings of me.", he says quietly, though before he can add anything Nines already tenses under his fingertips.

"What drawings?" It's not a question about the existence of them, rather which ones. The hard tension in Nines' voice makes Gavin flinch.

"Uhh, the ones of m-me? Like with the coffee and ... asleep." Shit did he say something bad? Did he ruin this because he looked at Nines' stuff? Shit, he probably did! Why did he always fuck up things when it got important!

But Nines relaxes a bit again. Only a tiny bit, but he does. "I-I like them." Gavin adds, just to show that he took it as something positive. When the other turns his head, there is this little smile again.

"You are cute when you sleep. Not cursing for once." The smirk becomes smug.

"Shut up. I'm not cute." Against his will, he is blushing again. Nines leans forward to connect their lips and interweaves his fingers with Gavin's that are still resting on those big hands with these fingers he is so skilful with, be it at drawing or making Gavin come undone under their touches. Nines presses the shorter man forward, down towards the still unmade sheets while deepening the kiss. Gavin inhales this mixture of Nines' scent and the faint smell of sex still lingering in the room, causing him to get hard. They both are, but something is different between them. Even though Gavin didn't get the chance to initiate a much-needed talk, he can feel everything he needs to know in Nines' touches.

They did this a thousand times before, but now, instead of ripping away the clothes, Nines peels off layer by layer while kissing his way along the exposed skin. He doesn't grab hard, just traces the lines on Gavin's whole body with his hands, mouth gently connecting with the old bruises and love bites. When they are both naked, he climbs on top of Gavin and kisses him so soft and tender, the man beneath him almost melts. The sex isn't rough this time. They rock back and forth, foreheads against each other, limbs and fingers entangled, lips expressing what they both can't say. And if this should be the only thing Gavin gets, he will fucking gladly take it. To have Nines as close as this, sighing his name, even though they are still just casual.

The next days are the last ones of the anatomy drawing course with him as a naked model. Gavin almost feels comfortable by now, it's just a natural thing to sit down, cross his legs and glance at the man with the hickeys he knows his own mouth left there. Nines ends the course with the best results (phcking overachiever), because, to recite the docent, "he got even the small details and accentuated them to a unique artwork. Gavin knows it's because the idiot had a lot of time to study those "details" long enough from every angle and it makes him smile and blush a little as those gorgeous blue eyes wink at him.

Gavin is almost a little sad that the project came to an end, just because it got all of this started, but he still has Nines outside of this class, despite them seeing each other less often now. He texts on his phone with Tina, debating about asking Nines about what they are or not, when someone knocks impatiently on his door. Gavin gets up and when he opens, Nines almost falls into his room.

"Gavin, did you take them?" The question startles him, making him look up confused.

"Take what?", he chuckles and walks outside. He really needs to go to the bathroom anyway. "You didn't take them out?!"

"Nines, I don't know what you're talking about." He turns around.

"This is him I think." He hears someone whisper and chuckle. There are two girls giggling in the hallway, shyly glancing over at him. 'Weird' he thinks, but it's nothing he gives a thought to.

"Gav, please don't go down there." Gavin throws Nines a confused look.

"Be right back, just need to pee, that's all." But as he walks down the hallway, he notices even more eyes on him and people whispering behind his back.

And that's when he sees the papers hung up all over the walls. Copies of a drawing. A drawing that shows him, sketched in that familiar strokes of Nines' style. It's him during sex. Facial expression very detailed as he furrows his eyebrows, shiny lips slightly parted, lids closed as he arches his back to meet the invisible person fucking him. There are no genitals on the drawing, but it is obvious it shows him during intimacy. It's him in his most vulnerable state, coming undone under Nines' touches. The words 'Richard Stern loves to fuck the nude model' are written over it as a headline.

Tears burn in Gavin's eyes. This is fucking humiliating. Other people start to laugh and giggle as they see him stare at the drawings in shock. Someone calls him some names, but he almost doesn't hear that while everything becomes a blur. The lines start to swim in front of his eyes and his heartbeat hums in his head.

What burns even worse than the people whispering behind his back is the fact that Nines drew these. Those are his lines and only he saw Gavin that close, that detailed. Now he knows why Nines was so tensed a few days ago. He knew that this drawing must have been in his folder or better weren't anymore. Because if Gavin would have seen it, he would have ended this ... whatever they had going on. He had only been another subject to study for drawing to Nines, he realises now. Nines couldn't shut off his god damn fucking head for two minutes, always analysing shapes and forms and values and postures. Another posture drawing. That's what this is. And he needed to seduce Gavin to get that intimate with him so he could take 'photos' with his darn photographic memory to practice later on. A model. That's what Gavin had been to him from the very beginning and it hadn't changed.

The gentle touches from a few days ago now burn even more under Gavin's shirt like a reminder of this betrayal. This had all been a fucking scam. And he fell for it. Like the god damn idiot he was. Nobody that popular would start an affair with him. Not the best fucking art student on the whole campus. Gavin was a loser, not good at his studies, not as beautiful as Nines, flawed by scars all over.

"Gav?" That familiar voice behind him as well as a warm hand on his shoulder rip him out of his trance.

"Don't phcking touch me." He slaps the hand away. It makes the tears burn even worse in his eyes.

"Gavin, please, I-"

"Fuck off! I don't want to hear your pity!" He doesn’t care that there are people around them, staring and whispering at the scene in front of them. Let those assholes talk, it doesn't mean anything to him anymore. Should they bend in laughter over the pathetic act that had played out in front of their eyes for weeks, now climaxing into the emotional finale of the shit show that was Gavin Reed. Once again, fooled by his own feelings.

Gavin turns around and rushes off. Nines doesn't hold him back this time. He needs to get out of there, his chest tightening in that all too familiar feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Gavin feels how he starts to hyperventilate and his eyes grow big in a hurried search of some hiding place. It is raining, of fucking course is it raining now. Just to set the mood for the pathetic last act. It drenches his clothes in seconds, flattening his hair to his head, but he doesn't care. In the rising panic attack he feels creeping up his throat, he just runs to the first place that comes to his mind, a densely grown area with bushes and trees. Tina and him had found the spot during the first semester. There is only a small opening, rest covered behind the thick branches.

Shielded from any eyes outside he crawls into the small space and rolls into a ball on the wet ground. Nines had used him. He fucking used him to get as good as he was now, to earn that A’s and the approval of everyone else. His thoughts are spinning, always getting stuck on that fact again and again and again. _He doesn't want you. He never did._ It is like a fucking magnet for his mind. How could he have been that stupid to believe that there could be more than just casual sex? Nines probably is confused right now why Gavin is so upset. They never said there would be more and he had misinterpreted the signs as affection. Perfect Nines and Gavin his pathetic toy. He feels how his breath takes up once more and he desperately tries to concentrate on getting it back to normal, but it doesn't work. Burying his hands in his own hair he pulls on the strands until it hurts, but it helps a bit to ease the panic. The tears flowing down his face aren't stoppable anymore.

There is a voice calling for him outside. He ignores it, just lying on the floor wincing every now and then while he tries to swallow that lump sitting in his throat.

"Gavin!! Please, answer me!" Nines. He would recognise that deep voice anywhere. Gavin remains silent. "Please. I beg you. Please, Gavin!" he shouts. Maybe Gavin imagines it, but he thought he heard the voice break on his name. A dull thumb is audible as someone slides to the ground. "Gav, please, I'm so sorry." Now it is quiet, words spoken so softly there isn't a chance it is meant to reach him if he would be anywhere on the campus.

"Please." The voice sobs from somewhere behind the wall of trees and bushes. "Please, I am so sorry." It becomes so low he almost can't hear it anymore. The emotion swimming in Nines' voice makes Gavin raise his head from under his arms. "I don't want to lose you."

"Nines?" He doesn't even realise that he said anything, his own voice hoarse between the quivering breaths of his panic.

"Gavin?!" Before he knows what is happening, the branches bend away and two arms are wrapped around his torso, pulling him up. "Gavin, oh god, you're cold as ice! Hey, hey, look at me! You have to calm your breathing." Rubbing gentle circles on his back, Nines pulls him even closer to his chest so that Gavin can hear his heartbeat. It isn't intentional, but it works. Concentrating on the hand on his back and the beat inside Nines' chest helps to calm him down a little.

"Relax, my love, please, I'm here." Nines had never called him by anything else than Gavin or Gav. The expression of endearment revives the fluttering feeling in Gavin's stomach again.

"'m okay.", he mutters as soon as his breathing has gone almost back to normal. There are lips pressed against his forehead and fingers clutching him. "I'm so sorry, my love, they must have stolen the drawings when I wasn't looking, I'm so stupid, I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"'s okay Nines." Gavin slurs. "You don't have to be sorry. I got it all wrong."

"All wrong?" He tries to hide his face in the shirt again at the question.

"Thought there was more than there actually was. Got myself worked up over it too much and-" Gavin is interrupted by two lips shutting him up. At first, he wants to say something in protest, but then his body betrays him into leaning in and parting his lips to grant Nines access. It is sloppy and messy with teeth clicking together, mouths slightly misplaced, but it feels so needing and full of emotion that the words on his tongue die down immediately.

When Nines brakes away from him, he is panting. "You god damn idiot. How could you think that after seeing my drawings?! All I sketched for the last weeks was you, dumbass! I wasn't able to think of anything else since you walked into that darn art room!"

"But you needed a model to study for the course. Someone that would show you ... more poses than in the lessons."

"What?! Is that really the reason you think I had to make those drawing?" Gavin's big eyes are answer enough. "Fuck, Gav, I drew those because you are fucking gorgeous and I couldn't think of anything else than you! I had to be extremely careful not to draw you in class, because my hands just seem to do their own thing!" He stops for a second, blue eyes directed at the ground. "I shouldn't have sketched you from how I remember you looking during sex. But that image was stuck in my head of how beautiful you are in that moment. It's something only I am allowed to see and I wanted to fixate that. I'm so stupid to do that though and I don't know how you can forgive me that that ended up on the walls of the dormitory."

Gavin's heart flutters at those words. Nines had drawn him because he thought Gavin was ... beautiful. He did it because he liked him in that way. Not because of the posture. Not because of the shapes Nines could recreate on paper later. He did it because he wanted to draw Gavin as he had seen him. The relief and happiness rolling over him makes him forget that they are literally lying in the mud as he pulls Nines shameful face down to kiss him again. This time it is even more clumsy than before, but he doesn't give a shit. Feeling Nines' lips on his again, pulling him down with him is he only thing he wants right now. _My love_ , echoes in his head, making him high on the sensation it caused in his chest.

"I want you, Gavin. And in more ways than just for drawing or sex. I- I am fucking in love with you, okay? I should have told you that earlier, but don't ever think you don't mean anything to me." By now they are covered in mud and little stones dig into Gavin's back from beneath. "God, you scared the shit out of me when I couldn't find you. Tina said something about the campus, but she was still busy collecting the copies."

"You talked with Tina?" Gavin asks confused while pushing back one of Nines' wet hair strands. It curls around his finger, black and shiny from the rain. Handsome asshole gets curly hair when it gets wet, as if he needs one more thing Gavin can fall in love with or make him even more attractive.

"Yes, I knew you two are friends. First, I wanted to give you space, but I was an idiot. You needed to know how sorry I am and what really mean to me. So I asked her where you could be."

When he notices that Gavin is shivering under him, he pulls the shorter man up. Gavin himself hasn't noticed, he is just smiling at the words and loving gaze Nines directs at him. "Shit, you're freezing. Let's get you inside and under the shower."

"O-o-ka-y." Gavin answers with clattering teeth. Wrapping his jacket around the other's shoulder, Nines guides him back towards the dormitory. People are staring at them, both covered in mud and little sticks in their hair, drenched from the rain. They don't care. The moment they enter the hallway to their rooms, people start backing away from them.

"Wh-what i-is up-p with th-them?" The answer just turns the corner. It is the guy that had harassed Gavin the first day of the course, his nose now a bloody mess. Gavin's eyes fall down to Nines knuckles, slightly grazed open.

The asshole backs away at a snarl Gavin never heard Nines make before. It is intimidating as fuck. After the asshole is gone, Tina steps towards them. "God, Gav, are you okay?"

"Y-y-es. I-."

Nines takes over for him. "I will warm him up. Did you get all posters?"

"Yes, there shouldn't be any left."

"Okay, thank you, Tina." With that Nines drags Gavin with him and gently pushes him into his room. After the door falls shut behind them, he starts to peel away the wet clothes, helping the other out of it. While Gavin is still fighting with his shirt, Nines starts the shower in his bathroom and pushes the regulator to hot. "Let's get you warm." As Gavin's hands are trembling too much, Nines opens his belt and pants for him. It shouldn't be an arousing moment, though just the touch of Nines brushing against the sensitive skin on his groin makes Gavin forget that he is freezing.

The second he is naked, he is pushed under the warm stream of water, causing his skin to prickle and sting a little. "Ph-phck." He really wants Nines to join him, but the fucker is still fully dressed. Not caring the slightest, Gavin grabs him by the collar and pulls him with him under the shower to connect their lips in a heated kiss. His lower lip is still trembling from the cold. A low chuckle from Nines cause them curl up into a smile.

"O-off", he mumbles before Nines can claim his mouth again. Wet clothes slap on the floor a few seconds later. The heat of Nines' body pressed against him contrasts with the coldness of the shower tiles and it feels so fucking awesome. Burying his fingers in that raven hair again, Gavin tugs Nines closer. The mouth on his own wanders lower to his jaw line and even further to his neck and collar bone. While slightly suckling on the skin, big hands roam Gavin's body, tracing every inch of it.

"I think I've got an idea how I can make you warm up even quicker, my love." Tingles roll down Gavin's back at the expression and his erection aches between them.

"S-say that ag-gain."

"What?" A teasing undertone makes its way into Nines' voice. "My love?" At that he grabs a hand full of Gavin's ass and makes their cocks rub against each other. The low moan escaping the other's throat is all the encouragement he needs to turn him around and press himself to Gavin's back. "I should call you that more often." With that he lets their lips connect over Gavin's shoulder in a tender and caressing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! So far this is just the draft for the actual story, but maybe I can make it something more fleshed out in the future. For now, my main project is [Soft Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910257/chapters/49708358), so if I got you interested, feel free to have a look. :3  
> Still, I wanted to share this and thank you so much to NYA, YvY, Sun, Blade, Kai, Sliver, Kier Orange, Kian, Cow and everybody else who stayed awake on discord to read this and encouraged me to post! <3 Special thanks to Sun for the name of the fic and to NYA for always reading and commenting on what my shower thoughts came up with! ^^ I love you all!
> 
> Thank you everyone out there that stopped by! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, it's much appreaciated!! Stay safe you all.<3<3<3


End file.
